00 WITCHES
by Sky EXE
Summary: An innovator quantitizes into the world of Strike Witches. What is a girl who happens to be an evolved form of humans as well as being combined with the most powerful Gundam ever built and a mind for understanding, to do? Not good with summaries, written with permission from Aeos React.
1. Chapter 1

00 WITCHES

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I got permission from Aeos React to make this story.

Chapter 1

I had just found something impossible, directly in front of me in an old asteroid facility, I found a mobile suit, but not just any mobile suit, but a Gundam, and it even had a GN Drive, a REAL GN Drive, not one of the fake GN Tau Drives, but a real one, one that produces apparently infinite amounts of energy, to the point where it will go on forever, then I think hard at what I intend to do with it, and as I focus harder, my eyes start to glow gold in color, yes glow.

I am human, an evolved human, or an Innovator, and I am also a girl, and wearing a spacesuit, since the base is disused and all the oxygen is gone and I am capable of using Quantum Brainwaves like other Innovators which allows to think faster than others, but otherwise I am not really violent, then I notice that a self-destruct system had been activated and I realized that I had to get out of there, but the room was sealed off, then I turned to the Gundam and then got on, and the name spells itself out as 00 QAN[T] Full Blade, but right at that time I am trying to leave and don't really care, then I activate the Gundam and its Quantum System, which teleports us out just as the facility it was in explodes.

I enter the stream of Quantum travel, but then another energy mixes with the quantum gate and I find the Gundam is turning liquid around me, and soon it all flows into me, and as the exit comes, my body merges and becomes one, with 00 QAN[T].

* * *

I look around where I landed to find that I had landed in a forest, with a starry night sky over my head, but first I realize that in my eyes was the same display as the Gundam, then I find myself wearing black skin fitting shorts and a black skin fitting shirt, and I have a vest that appears to be made of a thread-type GN composite armor, and then I see a skirt of some type over my pants, which is long in the back but short in the front, and is also laced with GN armor, making it incredibly tough, while still being comfortable, then I noticed that I had a weapons selection system, and four slots for the weapons I want, which were basically all the GN weapons that could be used on mobile suits, but my primary was the 00 QAN[T], and when I materialized the back units, which were the 00 QAN[T]'s two shield units, each carrying Sword bits, GN blades, a few GN Gun/Swords, and can also fire powerful GN blasts on their own.

I then turned around, sensing a very weak Quantum Brainwave signature. Activating my GN Drive, I flew out of the forest towards the signature that I sensed, using the clouds as cover.

* * *

On a nearby transport plane sat three Witches.

"Grumpiness is written all over your face, Major Sakamoto" said the red-haired Witch, whose name was Minna. "They called us all the way out here to tell us they're cutting our budgets. Of course I look grumpy" retorted Mio Sakamoto, a black haired Witch with a sword strapped to her back.

"They're feeling frustrated too, given that we're the only ones producing results in the war" Minna replied.

"The only thing they see is their own position" Mio countered.

"That's just how the warmongers are. Had the Neurois never appeared they might be warring with each other right now" said Minna.

"It'd be like a world war, I bet" said Mio, who then turned to the younger brunette Witch to her right. "Sorry, Miyafuji. I was hoping to show you around a town in Britannia since we're here, but…"

"It's okay," the younger Witch, Yoshika Miyafuji, replied "I was just, uh, thinking that the military sure has all kinds of people!" At this point, the three Witches could hear singing. "Umm, do you hear something?" Yoshika asked.

"Oh, that's Sanya singing" answered Minna, looking out the window "We must be near the base"

The singing suddenly stopped, puzzling Yoshika, and putting Mio and Minna on edge. "What's wrong, Sanya?" Minna asked.

"Someone is watching us…" Sanya said in a soft voice.

"You need to report clearly and loudly" Mio said.

"I'm sorry," Sanya apologized, and then continued "Two unknown aircraft are approaching from the direction of Sirius".

"Are they Neuroi?" Minna asked.

"Yes, I'm almost certain of it" Sanya answered.

That was when Yoshika started to sense something, like a mental link trying to be established between her and something far off in the distance. "Umm, Minna?" Asked Yoshika.

"Yes?"

"Does Sanya have the power to form a mental link?" Yoshika questioned.

"No, I do not" Sanya said.

'_Then what is this felling…?'_ thought Yoshika, while unknowingly spiking her Quantum Brainwaves (QB's for short) for a split second, which was like a beacon for the newly arrived Gundam Girl.

"Targets are continuing to approach at high speed," Sanya warned "Contact in three minutes".

"Sanya," said Minna "You'll need to buy us time until backup can arrive. Avoid engaging it to the best of your ability".

"Yes, ma'am" Sanya replied, while switching off the safety of the rocket launcher she was carrying "Breaking away from target".

"Sanya knows where the Neuroi are?" asked Yoshika.

"Yes," Mio answered "She can even see things that are beyond the horizon. That's why we always leave her in charge of night patrol duty. It's like you and your healing magic".

Sanya then took aim with her rocket launcher, aiming through the clouds at the two incoming bogeys (though only one of them was a Neuroi) and fired two rockets, one at each target. The first one scored a hit, but the second one was shot down. What surprised the four Witches was that it was shot down by a pink beam blast, not a red Neuroi beam.

* * *

As I was approaching the weak QB signal, I noticed something else that was headed in the same direction. I couldn't make out its shape, but I did see that it was big, and had a black hexagonal pattern covering the entire craft. I also noticed that some of the hexagons were red. I didn't know what that thing was, so I kept my distance.

An alert suddenly popped up in front of me, warning me of an inbound rocket. _'What the…?'_ I thought as I materialized a GN Gun/Sword like the ones on the 00 Raiser, and fired a single shot, destroying the rocket. I looked in the direction where the rocket came from (while maintaining my cloud cover, as I had no idea if that rocket was fired by accident or not), and found something that surprised me greatly.

A girl, who appeared to be flying by using some sort of engines mounted on her legs and was carrying a rocket launcher. But what caught me off-guard were the green, glowing radar antenna that seemed to always stay right next to her head.

Looking to my right, I noticed that another rocket had struck the strange craft, which retreated. I decided to do the same, because I had no intention of sticking around to be used as target practice. As I left, I noticed that the QB signal I sensed was coming from a transport plane.


	2. Chapter 2

00 WITCHES

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I got permission from Aeos React to make this story.

Chapter 2

It has been two days since I arrived in this world, and I learned some interesting things about it as well. That strange craft I saw is apparently called a Neuroi, an alien that started to attack this planet without warning. The Neuroi seem to come from dens that look like a tower made from black clouds. I also learned that the only ones who had the power to stop them are girls with magical power, who wear something called "Striker Units" on their legs. These "Witches" are known as the 501st Joint Fighter Wing (JFW), also known as the Strike Witches, which are located at a base in Britannia. _'At least I now know where that weak QB signature is'_ I thought to myself.

I was currently hiding in a forest not far from the base that I previously mentioned, planning out my next move. As a Gundam Girl (I know it's cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything better), I didn't need to eat or drink since all my energy comes from my GN Drive, and I only need about four hours of sleep before I'm fully rested. Noticing that it was dusk, I prepared to fly out when I noticed three figures launching from the base, and one of them possessed the weak QB signature that I sensed earlier.

Thinking quickly, I took off after them while activating my Optical Camouflage to make myself invisible to both radar and visual sight.

* * *

The group of three Witches that were out on night patrol consisted of Yoshika, Sanya and a Witch with long silver hair whose name is Eila.

"Say, listen" said Yoshika while flying above Sanya and Eila "Today is my birthday!"

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Eila.

"My birthday is also the day my dad died. Things have been so hectic that I forgot to mention it" replied Yoshika.

"You're so dumb. At times like this, it's okay to push things to the forefront!" said Eila.

That was when Sanya decided to speak up. "Miyafuji. Listen closely" she said while focusing more power to her Magic Antenna.

"Eh?" asked Yoshika, who then heard something through her communication device "Huh? I hear something…"

"They're radio broadcasts" Eila answered.

"The sky is calm at night, so you can pick up signals from far-off mountains or the horizon" Sanya replied.

"Really? That's amazing! I didn't know you could do that!" exclaimed Yoshika.

"Yeah. I always listen to it when I'm flying at night" said Sanya who then looked down.

"What's wrong?" asked Yoshika.

"Well, you see," Eila replied "Today is also Sanya's…"

Sanya's Magic Antenna suddenly started to rapidly change color, causing said girl to gasp.

"What is it?" asked Eila. The three Witches (and the Gundam Girl that was following them from a mile away) then heard something akin to the song Sanya usually sings.

"What is that?" Yoshika asked, looking puzzled.

"It's a song!" Eila answered worriedly.

"How…?" Sanya asked to herself.

* * *

At the base, the same song could also be heard. "Is this a Neuroi's voice?" asked Minna.

"Is it trying to mimic Sanya? Where is she?" Mio asked with concern in her voice.

"She should be conducting nighttime flight training with Miyafuji's group" answered Minna.

"Call them back at once!" Mio ordered.

"We can't! There's no telling where they are in these conditions!" Minna said, worried.

"I see" said Mio "So the enemy's goal is…"

* * *

Back with the three Witches, the three were getting worried.

"Is it the enemy, Sanya?" asked Eila.

"Is it a Neuroi?" Yoshika also asked "Where?"

"Escape, you two!" Sanya suddenly ordered, who then flew straight up.

Suddenly, a red beam pierced through the clouds grazing Sanya's left Striker Unit, forcing her to eject it before it exploded.

"Sanya!" shouted Eila, flying after Sanya with Yoshika following her.

Unknown to them, the three were about to get some help from an unexpected ally.

* * *

I was a mile away from the three when I suddenly heard something akin to a song. I then saw one of them fly straight up, and noticed that it was the same girl with the glowing antenna that shot me with a rocket the other night. I was caught off-guard when a red beam suddenly pierced through the clouds and grazed the girl's Striker Unit, forcing her to eject it before it exploded.

My mind was thinking a mile a second, trying to decide if I should help them or not. On one hand, if I helped them, I could finally get some answers and learn more about this world. On the other hand, if I didn't help them, they could get killed, which would leave me in a lot of guilt.

Coming to a decision, I took off as fast as I could towards them, while disengaging the Optical Camouflage and trying to open up a mental link to the one with the weak QB's.

* * *

Eila caught Sanya, and then yelled at her "You idiot! What are you trying to do all by yourself?"

"I'm the enemy's target" Sanya replied "There's no question about it. Get away from me… If you stay with me, you'll…"

"Don't be stupid! What are you saying?" stated Eila.

"We can't do that!" yelled Yoshika.

"But…" Sanya started, but was surprised when Eila grabbed her rocket launcher.

"What are you…?" Yoshika started to ask, but then winced as she grabbed her head.

"Miyafuji, what's wrong?" Sanya asked, concerned.

"It's that same feeling from the other night" Yoshika said, catching the other two off-guard "Someone's trying to form a mental link with me again!"

Sanya's Magic Antenna suddenly started glowing brighter, confirming Sanya's thoughts. "Someone is approaching us at high speed from behind!" Sanya exclaimed.

Eila turned and was about to shoot, but Yoshika's mental link with the unknown person was then completed, and the first thing that Yoshika heard was 'Don't shoot! Don't shoot!'

"Eila, wait!" yelled Yoshika, making Eila pause "The mental link just formed, and she's telling me that she's on our side!"

"You better not be lying!" Eila replied harshly.

A new voice then said through their communication devices "She isn't".

"Eh?" the three Witches asked.

* * *

As I was trying to form the mental link, I saw one of the figures grab Radar Girl's rocket launcher, then suddenly turned and aimed in my direction. This made me work even faster. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the link was open and the first thing I yelled through it was 'Don't Shoot! Don't shoot!' I then said through the link that I was on their side. I felt relief when the (now confirmed) girl lowered both her weapons, and as I got closer (they couldn't see me as I was in the clouds) I heard the girl with the two weapons yell through the radio.

"You better not be lying!" was her harsh answer.

Deciding to let them know that I heard them, I answered the three Witches "She isn't".

"Eh?" was the response I got.

Smiling to myself, I burst through the clouds directly below them and, to make sure that they memorize the unique sound my GN Drive makes, skyrocketed straight up through the middle of them.

The three Witches looked up at me, shock clearly seen on their faces.

* * *

Eila, Sanya and Yoshika then heard a weird noise, which sounded similar to an engine powering up. Suddenly, a figure sped through the middle of them, green particles trailing behind it. The three looked up at the figure in clear shock, which turned out to be a young woman with short silver hair, had what looked like two blue and green shields mounted on her shoulders, and had green particles emitting from a cone-shaped thing on her back.

The woman then flew down to meet with the Witches. "Hi!" she exclaimed.

Yoshika recognized the woman's voice. "You're the one I heard through the mental link!" Yoshika said.

"Now's not the time for that!" yelled Eila "We have to worry about the Neuroi first!"

"Let me take care of that" said the woman, who then materialized what seemed to be a large cannon (Dynames' GN Sniper Rifle) out of green particles, shocking the trio. "Now where's that Neuroi?" the woman asked, her eyes suddenly starting to glow gold, catching the trio by surprise.

"Uhh," started Eila "Why are your eyes…"

"Found it"

Eila was cut off as the woman aimed her cannon into the clouds. "Radar Girl" said the woman.

"My name's Sanya" replied Sanya.

"Well then, Sanya. You owe me an apology after this is over" the woman said to Sanya.

"What for?" Sanya asked.

"This" the woman answered while pulling the trigger to the cannon she held. To the trio's absolute shock, the cannon fired _pink beam blasts_ that shot through the clouds, each one scoring a hit on the concealed Neuroi. The Neuroi screeched in pain, and burst through the clouds, although it was going so fast that none of the four could get a good view of it. The woman fired several more shots, which then exposed and destroyed the Neuroi's core, causing the Neuroi to shatter.

"Well," the woman said "That was interesting"

"You-You're the one who shot that rocket down the other night!" stammered Yoshika.

"Yeah, and I don't appreciate the fact that I nearly got a rocket to the face" the woman replied.

"So, are you a Witch?" asked Eila.

"No, and I want you to keep my existence a secret. So don't tell anyone about me, alright?" the woman said.

"Uh, ok. My name's Eila" said Eila.

"Hi, I'm Yoshika!" said Yoshika.

The woman turned her back to the trio, her two shields disconnecting from her body and splitting into six segments each, which then flew 50 feet forward before hovering in a circle, creating a green portal. "My name…" started the woman "is Quanta"

The now identified Quanta then flew through the portal, which closed behind her.

Eila, Sanya and Yoshika just stared where the portal just was.

"We should go back" said Eila, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but remember we can't tell _anyone_ about Quanta or what really happened here" stated Yoshika.

"Indeed" replied Sanya.


End file.
